warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Squirrelflight's secret
Prologe Alice turned off her light. Her brand new blacket was layed across her. In the latest warrior book, Ashfur had just threatened Squirrelflight during a thunderstorm. She didn't know why, but the inside of her knew the mother of the kits was Leafpool. "Rest well, you have school tommorow." Her mother said. Alice nodded, then layed down. Squirrelflight was her favourite character. Suddenly her back seared with pain. She got warmer and warmer. "Moooom, my back is hurting!" Alice exlaimed. "Then go and put some ice on it." Her mom said. She lifted up the back of her PJs and looked for any bruises. There was none, but 4 claw marks that were bleeding. For some reason her heart was filled with saddness and anger. She put on a bandaid then went back to her bed. A tortiseshell she cat floated in her room. Next to her was a grey mangy she cat. "S-spottedleaf, Y-yellowfang?" Alice stammered. "Yes?" Spottedleaf said. Yellowfang shoves Spottedleaf out of the way. "Listen, it's time you knew the truth..." She said "About what?" "Your Squirrelflight dreams." Alice looked at herself. There she was, with ginger fur, and one white paw. You are Squirrelflight..." Spottedleaf whispered. The room dissapeared and there she was, in Thunderclan's camp; Witch was on fire. Chapter 1 "What's up Squirrelflight?" Brambleclaw asked. "Oh, nothing really, the fire had just startled me..." Squirrelflight replied. "Oh, well.... I guess I'll leave you alone..." Brambleclaw mewed. Brambleclaw padded away slowly turning back every now and then. He Doesn't know, Nobody does. Suddenly panic flared in Squirrelflight. What if... The kits tell? She let that thought seep in. The sound of paws pounding on the ground startled Squirrelflight. She looked up to see a clan of cats, charging towards her clan. "Shadowclan, Attack!" Blackstar shouted. Next thing Squirrelflight knew, there was cats fighting everywhere. Cries of rage filled the camp. She heard Blackstar shout something. ".....You may think that we just attack for no reason, But we don't. We are sick of your badger faced warriors always stealing our prey. Ever since the clans moved to the lake you have been the most well fed clan. Why steal our prey?" Firestar stepped up. "All I know is that my warriors have not crossed your borders. The only thunderclan cat you would ever catch on your territory would be a foolish kit that abandoned the safety of its mo-" A shrill shriek split the air. All the cats turned their heads to see Graystripe. His nose was burried into a bundle of fur. Squirrelflight's eyes widened. It wasn't any bundle of fur. It was Millie. "I want all of you Shadowclan cats to leave, I don't know what the rest of the clan thinks, but if any Shadowclan cat even sets a claw on our territory, I Will make sure they won't forget it." Graystripe growled. Squirrelflight didn't listen to all his talk. All she watched was, well... Him. For the last moon she had taken an interest in Graystripe. She hoped that Millie would seperate from Graystripe, just not in such a terrible way. Some days she respected the fact that Millie was what made Graystripe happy, on others, all she wanted to do was throw Millie in a lake and take Graystripe for herself. After Graystripe was done his "speach" Squirrelflight padded over to him. "I'm sorry you lost your mate, Graystripe, I really am. Is there anything I can do for you?" Squirrelflight mewed. Graystripe paused, shook his head and said the weiredest thing ever. "Why are you scared?" "What?" "I Can smell your fear scent. What is it." Squirrelflight halted. "I can not tell you." Graystripe's Yellow eyes bore into her's. "Can not, or will not." He mewed sternly "Will not." Squirrelflight said. Graystripe padded off. he motioned with his big bushy tail for Squirrelflight to follow. They padded a long way. soon they got to the moon pool. Graystripe turned his head to her. He looked like he was trying to get something out. "I never truly loved Milllie. She was only a really good friend. I only wanted to be her mate because she saved me. Squirrelflight, I love you. I love how skilled and smart you are. You are a brave cat. If I were an apprentice, I would have never found the courage it takes to find a new place for the clan. I also love how your fur shines with the sunlight. Its like starclan put a blessing on you. Just when I was about to say this to you, Brambleclaw came along and well..., you are pregnant with his kits now. Squirrelflight, you can say no, but will you be my mate?" Squirrelflight looked astounded. Without thinking she said... "Yes Graystripe, of course. But we musn't tell a single cat." Chapter 2 Alice woke up to scratches and bruises. She still was astounded that she was Squirrelflight. When she walked out of bed her mother gasped. "Alice! What happened! You look like you have had a battle with Shadowclan!" Alice jumped. How could her mom know? Then a thought camled her down. Her mother was also reading warriors, and loved using comparisons from it. After she got dressed she started drawing Hawkfrost, her favorite evil character. When she was done, she hung it on her bedroom wall. Suddlenly the drawing started moving. Hawkfrost turned from an adult warrior, to a cute kitten. Despite the fluffieness, and the cute tiny paws, Claws were fulley extended and the icey blue eyes simply sent one message. Kill. Hawkkits face then morphed to Spottedleaf's. "You have made a terrible mistake Squirrelflight, One that will destroy the clan from within." Spottedleaf mewed. In the blink of an eye the paper showed her original drawing. A sharp pain filled her stomach. "Mom, I feel sick, Can I sleep instead of going to school?" Alice moaned. "Yes honey. Make sure to drink lots of water though." Alices mom said. Alice walked to her bed. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine the soft welcoming forest. Chapter 3 Before Squirrelflight knew it, there she was with 3 kits. One was a she. It was grey with a long darker stripe running down its back. It had yellow eyes, and its mothers distinctive white paw and bushy tail. This one was Silverkit. From the beginning she was the calm one. When she saw this kit Squirrelflight knew that this was Graystripes kit. The second one was just like Squirrelflight. He was golden with a bushy tail. If anything he looked like Lionblaze. Instead of one white paw, all 4 were white. This one was Foxkit, the trouble maker. He wasn't a trouble maker in an evil way though. More like a prankster. The third kit was well... When Squirrelflight first saw him he was fammilier. He was the kitten she has accedently drawn. He was a dark brown tabby with a white chest, and icey blue eyes, looking ready to kill. No matter where he walked his claws were always extended to full lenghth. Every once and a while he would turn and look at Squirrelflight, and give her a look of pure hatred, for no good reason. Startling Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw walked up to Squirrelflight and slashed her across the face. "You don't love me do you?" He spat. "Why are you questioning my love to you?" Squirrelflight asked angrily. "Because neither of us look like Graystripe. Don't think I'm blind Squirrelflight. Silverkit is not my kit!" Brambleclaw hissed furiosly. He clawed her then threw her on the ground. He scampered away. "Silverkit may not be your kit, but Hawkkit is." Squirrelflight mewed. A memory shook Squirrelflight. Not Squirrelflight's memory, but Alices. She remembered going to Katy perry's concert. The Prizim album. The lyrics came to her head. You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all I see it now... I've got the eye of the tiger! That made Squirrelflight think. The clan needed music. Chapter 4 That moring Alice woke up, more determined than ever. She brushed her short brown hair. Sraightened her purple sparkly glasses, and put on her favourite thunderclan T-Shirt. She was ready for anything. When she got to her school, she started drawing. Brambleclaw inpaticularly. Her EX boyfriend Duke came up to her. "Is that a deformed donkey, or fire? Or a deformed donkey on fire?" he asked rudely. "It's your face...." She lied. Dukes friends surounded him and starting buzzing with jokes. "Hey dude, Mind you, that thing does look like your face! You got owned!" Marvin said. Once again the face Changed to Hawkkit, and then Spottedleaf. "Your choice will affect the clan. It will start by affacting the litttlest kit then the eldest elder and so on.what you used to call thunderclan will be a swirl of deception, Mistrust and lies. Many cats will die from your choice. Once it has made thunderclan suffer, it will move onto the other clans and give them the same grief and despair as it gave you and your clanmates. You will destroy your clan from within, all because of one choice." She whispered. Alice woke up from her trance crying. What choice? What have I Possibly done? Chapter 5 Today To be continued